


Sungjin(DAY6) x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because they can't leave sungjin alone, maknae line being the maknae line, plus Brian, quich short story, really cheesy ferris wheel cliche, really rough draft, since I ran out of ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Go on the ferris wheel with me.""W-what?"And that's how you found yourself stuck on a ferris wheel with the handsome leader of DAY6. Who you happened to have a major crush on.Oh boy.(Park Sungjin x Reader featuring DAY6 being DAY6)





	Sungjin(DAY6) x Reader

"Go on the ferris wheel with me." 

"W-what?" 

You felt yourself turning red. Park Sungjin, leader, guitarist, singer, and one of your closest friends was currently standing in front of you, small smile gracing his otherwise serious face (you noticed he had a small bit of corn stuck to the corner of his lips but you were too preoccupied to point it out).

He repeated himself. "Go on the ferris wheel with me. The other members won't bother us, we won't get the chance again and there's something I want to tell you."

You looked around. Brian was currently stuffing his face with corndogs as Jae sat next to him, busy on his phone. Nearby, Wonpil was trying to get Dowoon to win him a prize from one of the games, the latter's face scrunched up in determination as Wonpil cheered him on. You turned back to Sungjin, who continued to stare at you as he waited for you to respond. "Alright," you finally got out, face turning more red as his smile grew. He turned and headed toward the large wheel, and you quickly followed him. It was getting late, and there was a moderately large crowd attempting to leave the park. Before you realized what was going on, you felt someone take your hand softly in theirs. Startled, you looked up. Sungjin glanced back at you as he walked, your hand firmly grasped in his own.

' "I don't want to lose you in the crowd." He explained, quickening his pace, you scurrying along behind him. 

Before you knew it, you were being herded into one of the brightly lit pods, Sungjin getting on after you. The attendant gave a knowing smile as she closed the door behind him that you both failed to catch. After the door closed, the pod began its slow, shaky ascent. You weren't one for heights, so you were a bit scared. To distract yourself, you turned your gaze to the man in front of you to find him already looking at you. He gave you a small smile, which you shakily returned. 

" Did you enjoy today?" Sungjin asked, causing your smile to widen as you remembered the fun you all shared.  
"It was so amazing! I didn't know amusement parks could be so fun! It was also so good to spend time with you all again, it feels like we can barely see each other lately!" You looked away, suddenly shy. "I missed you," you said in a softer voice.

You felt his hand on yours again, more gentle than before. You quickly looked back to see him gazing at you with a soft expression on his face. After a few seconds of silence, he opened his mouth to respond. However, before he could even get out your name there was a loud screeching noise as the pod suddenly came to a halt. Eyes widening in fear and a gasp stuck on your lips, you saw that your pod was at the top of the wheel, swaying a little in the soft breeze. The lights of the wheel shut off with a loud pop, and you heard a few distant screams from the pods around you. If you weren't terrified yourself, you would have vaguely recognized a few of the voices. The two of you were frozen in place until a few seconds later when there was a faint crackle and a voice filled with static filled the room. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," the voice said, "we're experiencing some technical difficulties. Please remain calm, the ride should start up again within the next few minutes."

You tried not to freak out as you came to the realization that you were stuck 100 feet in the air in a large metal pod with no way to get out. You felt your breath begin to quicken as you began to panic.

"Hey." Sungjin's hands, rough from hours of guitar playing, came up to cradle your face, forcing you to look at him. He moved from the seat across from you in order to sit next to you, pulling your face to his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around you. "It'll be okay. We'll be moving in a few minutes, we'll be fine." He began to softly stroke your hair as your hands came up to rest on his chest. The two of you remained like this for a few minutes, taking comfort in each other's presence.

"I missed you," you said softly, half hoping he wouldn't hear you. His hands froze in their ministrations on your hair, indicating that he did, so you continued. "You guys have been so busy lately, it feels like I hardly see you anymore. Today was really nice, thank you for spending it with me, Sungjin."

He pulled away from you, hands coming up to cradle your face yet again. His eyes gazed deeply into your own. "I missed you too, so much more than you know. I want to spend more time with you, if you'd let me. Just the two of us." 

Your smile widened as your eyes began to water. The two of you kept staring at each other, and you failed to notice his face getting closer until it was too late. Your eyes widened as his lips met yours, only to quickly shut as you kissed him back. The world disappeared around you for a couple of minutes as the two of you kissed; there was only Sungjin, Sungjin, Sungjin. Sungjin's lips on yours, his hand tangled in your hair, his other hand softly stroking your waist. 

The two of you slowly pulled away from each other, a small smile on his lips as his eyes twinkled, you beaming in joy. You stared at each other for a few seconds before you suddenly were broken from your reverie due to a loud shout from nearby. 

"LET'S GET IT, SUNGJIN!" the voice bellowed, only to be quickly shushed.

Recognizing the voice, you quickly and carefully moved to the edge of the pod, peeking out of the side as Sungjin let out a soft groan behind you. In a pod below yours, you saw the other four band members looking up at you. Jae had a guilty expression on his face as he beamed, shooting you a wink. Brian was leaning out of the pod, making kissy faces and wet, sloppy noises, Dowoon laughing at the spectacle. Wonpil was silently fanboying, his hands all over the place as he shot the two of you a mischievous smile. You laughed in disbelief at the sight below you. Sungjin was less amused, mockingly glaring at his bandmates as they continued to tease. Suddenly, the ferris wheel came back to life, causing Brian to scream as he almost fell out of the pod, only to be quickly pulled back in by the other three. You were also startled by the suddenly moving wheel, letting out a small shriek as Sungjin's hands came up to your waist to steady you. In a quick burst of bravery, you quickly leaned up to peck him on the cheek, causing him to slightly flush as he grinned. 

As the pod made it back to the bottom, you saw four spies looking at you from the ground sheepishly. Sungjin looked at you quickly. "Tomorrow, let's meet for lunch, okay?" He pecked you on the lips, shooting out of the pod towards the four troublemakers, who all screamed as they ran away from their furious leader. You laughed at the display, hand coming up to feel your still tingling lips. You heard a second laugh next to you, and saw the attendant from before, who shot you a knowing wink. You didn't have time to dwell on it as you heard a cry of "MERCY!", spotting a screaming Brian being grabbed by the shirt playfully.

You smiled, excited for tomorrow and all of the future moments to come with your guitarist.


End file.
